Crescent Petals
by TwilightRomance
Summary: Contains Spoilers from Manga. Rumors are going around, saying Mandara Uchiha is back from the dead. My inner knows something big is about to happen that involves me and Mandara Uchiha, but what exactly is it? Pairings: sakuraXmandara & sakuraXtobi.
1. Prologue

Rated T for slight swearing and other things that will be in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i do own the plot so no stealing!

(author's note at the end!!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelogue 

_Dear Diary,_

_Sakura here, I know I haven't written in you lately but a lot has been going on in the past couple of months and I need someone to talk to that won't be so judgmental._

_Well, Sasuke has come back, but he brought back Team Hebi along with him. He claimed he just came back to use Kohona to track Itachi. But he killed Itachi over 4 months ago. I think him and that red hair girl, Karin I think It was? Well I think they have something going on. Oh, I'm over him by the way, though nobody seems to believe me…_

_Anyways, that's not all that's been going on. Naruto and Kiba are fighting over Hinata. Neji looks ready to kill them both. Ino-pig and Choji are going out, they look cute together. Shikamaru and Temari are engaged, so are Neji and Tenten. Everyone is starting to get families, well except me._

_These strange rumors have been going around lately. They say the great Mandara Uchiha is alive and in akatsuki. Jiarya-sama left the village to see if it's true. But when I first heard this rumor Inner me seemed to get really anxious…_

_**Well who wouldn't? Mandara was rumored to be the strongest ninja to ever live! Of course I would be a little worried, sheesh.**__  
_

_We're ninjas we aren't suppose to be scared of a little rumor.  
_

_**I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! IF I WANNA BE WORRIED THAT HE IS OUT TO FIND ME THEN I CAN GO AHEAD AND BE WORRIED!**_

_Why would he want to find you?_

…

_Inner?_

…

_INNER?!? Fine be like that but I will find out, if he is out to find you then he is trying to find me too since we're the same person._

_Anyways, I told you she was acting weird. Something is about to happen. And it's going to be BIG_

* * *

_ Author's Note:_

_ Hey people, this is dedicated to all the people who are Tobi and/or Mandara fans. I love the sakuraXmandara and sakuraXtobi pairings, yes i know I'm wierd. Well please R&R, it would make me happy!!_

_oh and not all the chapters will be this short!  
_


	2. A Dream

Chapter 2: A Dream

_The fog was slowly making its way across the moon. A girl who looked to be about 15 was standing in a clearing facing a man with crimson red eyes that shone dangerously in the dark. _

_They stood still just standing in the dark watching each other, the light from the moon revealing the serious looks on both of their faces. _

_The girl had long hair but it was too dark to tell what color it was but it was obvious it was a bright color. The man also had long hair that was clearly black._

"_Sakura-chan," a gentle voice called out. A young girl stepped into the clearing. Standing beside the man with crimson eyes._

"_Sakura-chan, please?" the young child pleaded._

_The girl, Sakura, shook her head. "I can't, I won't," were her final words before disappearing leaving behind a handful of sakura petals._

"_Sakura-chan!" the young girl cried out while the man's eyes turned a deadly shade of crimson._

"_You can't hide forever, Sakura," He said, and then he turned away from the clearing and the child that was silently crying. The petals blew in the night breeze, the light from the moon making them glow a brighter color then before._

Sakura shot up from her bed, sweat sprouting from her forehead. She clutched her blankets to her chest, trying to calm her self down.

"Just what was that?" she asked herself quietly.

"_You can't hide forever, Sakura,"_

Sakura shuddered, that voice was ringing in her head. It sounded so familiar but it made a chill go down her spine whenever she heard it.

Sakura laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why is that voice so familiar? And that child seemed familiar too…" Sakura groaned with frustration. No matter how many questions she asked she could never get an answer.

"The only thing I know for certain is that that girl with the long hair was me, since they called her 'Sakura' and I could tell she had a bright hair color which was probably pink," Sakura said, trying to get some kind of information out of this dream.

Sakura turned on her bed so that she was lying on her side. _Might as well get some sleep, I have training with Naruto, Sasuke and Sasuke's team mates tomorrow, won't that be fun_? She thought sarcastically before she fell into a restless slumber.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as Sakura walked closer to the bridge that they declared their meeting spot when they were genin.

"Hi," Sakura said, noticing she was the last one to come. Juugo was leaning against a tree watching a couple of birds build a nest, Suigietsu was leaning against the rail drinking from a water bottle while Sasuke was trying to get Karin to shut up.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, giving her an annoyed look. "Your late, we could have been training already,"

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, putting her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me but you could have trained by your self mister ice princess," Sakura said before heading towards team 7 training grounds, ignoring the evil look Karin was sending her ways.

When they got there they decided to do a 2 vs. 2 dual while they others would watch. First up were Sakura and Karin.

Sakura aimed a kick towards Karin's head which she blocked. Sakura aimed a couple more punches and kicks towards Karin which were all blocked. Sakura decided to do a new jutsu that she had been practicing.

It would allow her inner self to take control and use chakra that she wouldn't normally be able to use.

She did the usual seals that were required for the jutsu but it didn't go how it was suppose to.

Sakura suddenly saw images run pass her eyes as she felt her body fall to the ground. The last thing she remember before she passed out were a pair of crimson eyes and the words that wouldn't leave her head even if she tried.

I found you.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it!! Sorry if this chapter was so short but I couldn't really think of what else to put in it… 

If you seen any mistakes in this chapter can you please tell me?

Oh and just to give you some extra information about the story.

Teams Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai are all 16 while team Guy is 17.

Sakura has a new outfit which will be explained in probably the next chapter, but if you have any suggestions on that her outfit should be please tell me!

There will be a lot of parts that will be flaming Sasuke, you have been warned.

Well that's about it for now, so go leave me a review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!!


	3. Intruder

Chapter 3: Intruder

Sakura stared at the ceiling while the nurses shoved everyone out of the room saying visiting hours were over.

I Found You

Sakura shuddered. That sentence kept repeated over and over in her head. Every time she heard it, it would grow louder.

Sakura pulled off the covers and got off the bed. She walked out of the room dodging nurses who happened to walk by.

Sakura opened the door and stepped outside on the roof. The wind played with her pink locks as she moved towards the rail.

She looked at Kohona as she thought about the strange voice in her head.

She looked at the Hokage Monument, every time she looked at it, she would get a feeling like there shouldn't be any faces on the giant cliff.

"Haruno-San! You shouldn't be walking just yet!" A frantic nurse said as she ran towards Sakura. Sakura turned towards the nurse and scratch the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get some fresh air," Sakura said. She gave one last look to the monument before following the nurse back into the hospital.

A Few Hours Later

"Haruno-San, I'm sorry but you are going to need to spend the night here and you will be realized in the morning," A nurse said while she put the clipboard she was writing on in the little holder on the front of the hospital bed.

Sakura sighed. "I told you, I'm perfectly fine. I want to sleep in my own bed." Sakura complained as the nurse prepared her bed.

The nurse just smiled. "Pretend this is a mini vacation, I'll try to sneak in some good food for you in the morning instead of that nasty hospital food," She said with a small wink.

Sakura smiled back at her. "Okay," Sakura held out one finger. "But I'm only staying for one night," She said.

The nurse laughed and nodded her head. She said her goodbyes and left the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

Sakura sighed and flopped down on the bed. She spread out her arms and legs and let out a yawn.

"Well I might as well go to sleep since I have nothing better to do," She said as she got under the covers and fell into a heavy sleep.

"_Where am I?" Sakura thought as she walked through a street that was abandoned, all the shop windows and doors were shut and it looked like nobody had been in town for at least a year._

_Sakura continued to walk through the town. She suddenly stopped when she saw two people walking next to each other. _

_Sakura hid behind an abandoned cart, and waited for the two people to walk by._

_Sakura couldn't see what they looked like since they both were wearing black cloaks with the hoods up but she could hear what they were talking about._

"_Mandara, it has already come to this town, and by the looks of it, it came about a year ago. How are we suppose to catch it if we're so far behind?" A girl's voice said._

_The other cloaked person chuckled at this. "You have to be patient Crescent, if you try to rush things it will just get away," he said._

_The girl crossed her arms. "Well I'm so sorry if I don't know how to capture an akuma, Uchiha," she said, her annoyance was clearly shown._

_Sakura's eyes widened. 'It's Mandara Uchiha!' Sakura didn't dare to move as both Mandara and the girl, 'Crescent' walked away._

_When Sakura waited a couple of minutes to make sure both were gone and weren't coming back she let out a breath. _

_Sakura stepped out of her hiding place and glanced at the spot where she last saw Mandara Uchiha._

"_What could he want with an akuma? And who was that girl?" Sakura said out loud to herself._

"_Sakura-Chan," A little girl's voice said from behind Sakura. Sakura jumped and turned around only to find that no one was behind her._

"_Behind you, Sakura-Chan," the girl's voice said again. Sakura whirled around and saw a little girl who was also wearing a black cloak._

"_Who are you?" Sakura said, taking a defensive stance. _

"_It's time to wake up Sakura-Chan, he's waiting for you," She said before the deserted town disappeared from Sakura's view and everything turned black._

Sakura shot up in her bed. She shoved off her blankets and ran out of the room.

"Haruno-San!?" A nurse yelled as Sakura ran past her.

Sakura ran towards her house. People gave her weird looks as she ran past them, but Sakura only ran faster.

When Sakura got to her house she stopped dead in her tracks.

The front door was opened slightly. Sakura slowly walked in the house.

She shut the door behind her out of habit. When Sakura walked into her living room, she froze.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura, or should I say Crescent," Mandara Uchiha said, his red eyes staring at her emerald eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there is chapter 3 for you. I'm sorry that I still haven't described Sakura's new outfit but I will in the next chapter, I promise. I just couldn't find the right moment in this chapter to describe it. Well I want to thank every body who reviewed!!! Oh and i know someone said that Mandara is spelled differantly but i like it this way better so I'm just gonna keep it like that.

And don't worry; Tobi will be in the next chapter!!!

People who reviewed, the next chapter is dedicated to you guys!!

**Rain Yimiko Natsuya**

**Tsubasa-Angel**

**Kina Lupi**

**Mizuki Rion**

**Kattunge-chan**

**Melzorb**

**Anita Marie Teslow**


	4. Her Destiny

Chapter 4: Her Destiny

Sakura stood, frozen to the ground. Madara's cold, red eyes stared at her.

Sakura finally found her voice. "What do you want?" she managed to say.

Madara stared at her, studying her. "To tell you what you are supposed to do," he said in a flat voice.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "What I'm supposed to do?" she asked. He nodded.

**Sakura, just listen to him okay?** Her inner calmly said to her. Sakura started to get mad.

_Listen to him? I'm supposed to trust a cold-blooded murder? _She practically screamed at her inner.

Her inner sighed.**Sakura, don't trust him, trust **_**me**_**, can you do that?**

Sakura reluctantly said yes and put her focus back on Madara, he had an amused smirk on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked, a little pissed. He just shook his head and his face grew serious again.

"I am going to tell you of your destiny, the journey you will have to face and what you are going to have to sacrifice." He told her. Sakura nodded, a feeling of fear and curiosity overwhelming her.

"It all started with mana. Mana is a power much like your chakra, except it affects the world and not humans. In a different dimension, an entire world depends on mana." He paused, to make sure Sakura was still listening. She was, so he continued.

"That world was once split into two. One of the worlds is called Sylvarant while the other is called Tethe'alla. But now that world has been combined and its Mana has been going haywire. Not only that but the angels from the heavens and the akuma and the demons from the hells have surfaced and everything has been utter chaos."

"It has been rumored that the Chosen of Mana, the ruler of the two worlds, Colette had a child before she was killed but she sent that child away to help another world that was falling into despair."

"This world?" Sakura asked quietly. Madara nodded.

"Her child saved the world from the evil that had threatened to take over, along with her partner that also went to this world with her. But when the time came that she needed to go home, she could not. The portals wouldn't open for her, saying that she was not done with her task on this world. But during this time was when her mother, died at the hands of the Desians, people who had made deals with the creatures from hell and had become one with these creatures. That was when the other world had started to fall into the darkness."

"What was her name? Colette's daughter?" Sakura asked quietly. She trembling, wondering what she had to do with all of this.

Madara looked at her for a moment before saying an answer.

"Crescent,"

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened. She pointed a finger at herself. "And this Crescent person is ME?!" Sakura nearly yelled. Madara shook his head. He suddenly appeared right in front of Sakura, which made her take a step back.

He pointed a finger at her forehead. "No, it's the girl that's inside of you, now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to her so you can introduce yourself to my host." He said, then he placed his finger on her forehead.

A bright light filled the room before Sakura fell unconscious

Sakura woke up and she realized she was somewhere that was entirely white. It looked like it was an endless room.

She stood up but was immediately on the floor again for someone had tackled her to the ground. She turned her head slightly to find her self face to face with and orange and black mask.

"Hello Sakura-Chan!! Tobi is Tobi; well actually Tobi is also Madara, but mostly Tobi." Tobi said to a confused and slightly annoyed Sakura.

"Well, Tobi, why the hell did you tackle me?" she said trying to keep her anger at a minimum level.

Even though Sakura couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling.

"Because Tobi wanted to hug you Sakura-Chan!! Tobi has never hugged a girl who looks like a pretty flower before," He said. Sakura blushed but managed to get Tobi off of her.

Tobi, noticing her blush, immediately put a hand in her forehead.

"Oh no! Tobi's new friend can't be getting sick before we go on our journey!" he exclaimed.

Sakura froze. "Tobi what journey are you talking about?"

Before Tobi could answer her Madara appeared besides him and answered for him.

"We need you to be able to travel to then other world and defeat the darkness before the whole world is destroyed. Isn't that right, Crescent?" He said looking at the pink haired girl next to Sakura.

Sakura turned towards Crescent and her eyes widened.

The only similarity that she and Crescent had was the pink hair. Instead of sea foam green eyes she had very light blue eyes. She was a little bit taller then Sakura. Her hair was past her mid back and she had bangs that cupped her face.

Crescent smiled at Sakura.

"Sorry for all the surprises Sakura, but hey, now that you've actually seen me in person don't I look so sweet?" She asked Sakura, who simply nodded, too shocked to use any words.

Madara narrowed her eyes at her. "Sweet? You're more like a devil in disguise."

Crescent sent a glare his way and he glared right back.

Sakura just started at the two while a sweat drop rolled down her face. Tobi on the other hand…

"Comrades! Tobi thinks we shouldn't fight and just all be good boys and girls," Tobi said while pumping a fist in the air. The other three stared at him.

Crescent started to laugh. "This is your host!? I feel your pity!" She said in-between laughs.

Madara gave her annoyed look. "You know we couldn't choose our host," He said.

Crescent shrugged. "At least my host is awesome just a little stupid in some things," She said. Sakura glared at her.

Madara sighed. "Anyways, the Day of Prophecy is in 5 months, we need to get to the other world as soon as possible. If Sakura really is the Chosen One, we need to get her used to the other world soon."

Crescent nodded. Sakura stepped forward.

"What do you mean, I'm the Chosen One?" She said in a panic. Crescent placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan, I'll be there to help you and Madara's host will help protect you along with some other people that are waiting for you at the other world," She said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan, Tobi won't let anything hurt you!" Tobi exclaimed with confidence.

Sakura and Crescent smiled.

Sakura turned towards Madara. "What do I have to do as the Chosen One?" She asked with a new found courage.

"I'll explain it when we get their. We leave tomorrow at midnight. Sakura, get everything that needs to be done by tomorrow, you might never see this world again." Madara said.

Sakura nodded. She understood that tomorrow would be her last day in Kohona.

"Well then, see you tomorrow at midnight." Madara said.

"Bye Sakura-Chan!" Tobi said, waving his hand good bye.

Suddenly the white faded away and Sakura was back in her house, no trace of Madara was their.

"Even though I want to go to the other world to help,"

Sakura looked outside and saw the streets of Kohona that she grew up walking.

"It's hard to say goodbye,"

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry this took so long to do but I had a major writer's block and had no idea how to continue with this story. I thought of so many possibilities but this one just hit me like a ton of bricks.

I decided to just go with the name Madara since people kept saying stuff about it.

And more of Crescents and Madara's past will be revealed throughout the chapters.

Also some of you may have noticed that a lot of this stuff is from the video game 'Tales of Symphonia' well that's where I got a lot of my ideas from.

Well leave a review and if you see any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them immediately. Oh and if anyone doesn't know what something is in the chapter then tell me a review and I would be happy to explain it to you.

Oh and someone was wondering what an 'akuma' was, well it's sort of like a demon but looks more like a monster. For more info I suggest you go watch a D. Gray Man episode!


End file.
